Coming Home
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: For Hunter, and Dustin, there is no better way to come home than straight into each other's arms. Oneshot sonfic. Song: Rascal Flatts' "Bless the Broken Road"


**Coming Home**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. Power rangers belong to Saban, Fox, and Disney.

**A/N: **This was just an idea that hit me at work today. It sounded good so I did it. This is my first song fic, so please review and be nice. The song is _Bless The Broken Road _by **Rascal Flatts.**

* * *

As Hunter drove home from work, he was thinking about his lover as usual. He always thought about him no matter where he was or what he was doing. Glancing over at the bouquet of red roses on the passenger seat, he almost couldn't believe he was so happy and in love.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

Picturing Dustin's warm, brown eyes, beautiful smile that just lit up his entire face, and happy-go-lucky personality, he couldn't wait to get home.

_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

On his way home from work, Dustin was whistling as he drove. Picturing Hunter's shaggy blond hair and crystal blue eyes, his heart started to race. He couldn't believe after so many screwed up relationships, that he could be so completely in love and that someone could feel the same way about him.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

Passing a shop, he suddenly got an idea. Pulling over and getting out, he hummed happily as he entered the store. He had just thought of a perfect present for his lover.

_This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road. That led me straight to you_

Hunter turned left at a light and glanced at the roses again. Smiling wryly, he thought back to when Blake visited with Tori a few weeks ago. They had been so surprised to see how much he had changed. Blake had even said he had went soft. And as he and Tori giggled, Hunter had just shrugged and said that was what true love did to you.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

If anyone would have said even six months ago that Hunter, the dark, brooding Bradley brother, would become warm and open and so happy, he would have said they were crazy! But now, he couldn't imagine being any other way. Wanting to get home quicker, he stepped on the gas and picked up his speed.

_But you just smile and take my hand. You've been there you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Getting back into his car, Dustin set the box of Hunter's favorite kind of chocolates on the passenger seat and started the car. As he pulled out into traffic, he thought about all the time he was looking forward to spending with Hunter. Between their careers in motocross, his as a freestylist and Hunter's as a racer, they didn't get much time together during racing season. And even in the off-season, like right now, they taught at the wind and Thunder ninja academies, meaning their days were often spent apart, That's why evening and weekends were so important to the both of them. Eager to get home sooner, he sped up.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

Turning onto their street, his heart warmed at the thought of being with his lover. They would begin with a romantic dinner, hopefully followed with some dancing before going upstairs for some more intimate pleasures. He smiled, for it was these simple things that made him happier than anything, even racing, which he loved.

_This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

As Dustin turned onto his and Hunter's street, he thought about all the happiness this evening would bring. Grinning broadly, he spotted Hunter's car coming from the opposite direction and hurried to the driveway, eager to be in his lover's arms.

_Now I'm just rolling home, into my lover's arms this much I know is true_

Approaching the driveway of their house, Hunter's heart leapt as he saw Dustin pulling in. Quickly pulling in behind him, he killed the engine and leapt out. From the car in front of him, Dustin did the same.

_That God blessed the broken road t__hat led me straight to you_

The next moment they were in each other's arms, both of them knew that there was no place they'd rather be and no better way to come home.

_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. _

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is. What did you think? Do you think I should do more of this paring? Please review as your feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
